The Bike and The Belle
by DreamerByHeart
Summary: Logan and Marie and Summer, find out the rest yourself ;-} COMPLETE


**Disclaimer:- Don't own anything, everything belongs to Stan Lee and the company!**

 **Hey there guys! As I promised, I'm back with the darned plot bunny that has been skipping around my brain since the summer started here. (Yeah, India is burning, people!) It's just a sweet, funny and** _ **smutty**_ **shot on my favorite X-Couple and I hope y'all like it :-}**

 **M:W:M:W:M:W:M**

The deafening sound of his room's doorbell being pressed continuously as if the world was under another alien invasion made Logan's nostrils flare. His snout had already smelled who was dying to wake him up on the other side of the door. It was his little Southern Belle.

After the biggest yawn of the century, Logan dragged his adamantium ass out of the bed and zombie-walked to the door to yank it open. "What the hell, Marieee..."

Logan's ever-annoyed growl trailed off as his eyes fell on his personal Aphrodite standing on his door in a super sexy short black quilted leather jacket and low waisted zip up hot pants

 _I've never known a girl like you before_

 _Now just like in a song from days of yore_

 _Here you come a-knockin', knockin' on my door_

 _And I've never met a girl like you before_

That was the song that was blaring in Logan's wolfish mind at the moment.

 _ **Wolverine gives a loud whistle.**_

 _ **Lookin' killin', baby!**_

 _Oh just shut up, horndog!_

He shook his head vigorously to get it out of Wolverine's ass and glared at Marie this time.

Marie lifted the tray heaped with bacon and eggs and winked mischievously. "Mornin', sugah."

Chuckling at Logan's dumbfounded expression, Marie pushed past him into the room and put the tray on his messed up bed. When Logan finally got his tongue back, he spun around and glared at Marie (and bent over clothed ass, hooyeah!).

"What the hell is that, Marie?"

Smirking to herself, Marie straightened up and twirled around with spread arms. "Did you like'em? I've bought both of them for our ride! And wait a second," to give the feral man's testosterone level another boil, Marie pulled the zipper of her jacket down and revealed the punchline written on her skimpy gray skin-tight off the shoulder top.

 _ **You can look but you can't touch!**_

Finally ripping his bulged out leer off Marie's covered puppies ready to burst out, the grumpy feral rolled his eyes at the shitty irony and crossed his arms. "Ya really wanna zap every single person ya gonna met today?"

Marie rolled her eyes, too. "Nope because like always I'll be wearing thick stockings and gloves when we go out."

"And whose fuckin' idea was it?"

Giving a blushing pursed smile, Marie rubbed the back of her neck. "Jubilee's."

Logan delivered a bigger eye roll this time and walked back to his bed. "Knew it." he grabbed a thin strip of bacon before flopping down on his bed and cramming into his stale mouth.

"Ya ain't goin' anywhere in that shit."

Marie's jaw hit the dirty floor.

"That ain't faiya, gran' pa!" Oh boy, here comes the Southern attitude! "Yah made a freakin' promise! Summer holidays've started, everyone is gone back home an' tha remainin' students and teachers are busy with each other! Only ah'm the one who has nowhere ta go. All ah wanted was just a bike ride so ah can take some 'holiday selfies' an' post'em on Facebook so ah can also brag among mah friends with the line- _Enjoying the vacations with a handsome hunk!_ But no! That's not gonna happen 'cause yer not takin' me anyw-"

Her sentence was cut off by Logan's fingers that caught Marie's yapping lips to make her shut up. He bored his deep amber eyes into her chocolate ones, his upper lip curled in a low snarl. "Marie, you really need to stop hangin' out with that chatterbox, 'cause I'm definitely seein' some side-effects."

Marie swatted his fingers away and gripped her hips with a soft pout. "Stop avoidin' the subject, Logan! Yer takin' meh fer a ride or not?"

Logan growled with another roll of eyes. "Ya want me ta take you for a ride? Fine! But first," he picked up a dirty rag from the floor and threw at Marie. "Go, take all the dirt off my darlin'."

Marie gave another slacked jaw. "What?! Why should i-

"Because ya want the back seat and it ain't comin' for free." Logan flashed an assholic grin. "Now, c'mon, make my Harley shine like a diamond."

"Not yours, Scott's!"

"Whatever!"

 **M:W:M:W:M:W:M**

After a guilty cold shower, Logan had finally came out of the mansion and reached the garage to enjoy Marie's whining over the dirty and tiring task he'd given her an hour ago but an eye widening view was waiting for him instead. Marie was standing over there in nothing but those damned black skin-tight leather hot pants and scanty top, washing the old motorcycle with a damned fountain gushing out that thin pipe and soaking everything including Marie herself.

Now that was any red-blooded man's wet dream.

 _You give me just a taste, so I want more_

 _Now my hands are bleeding and my knees are raw_

 _'Cause now you've got me crawlin', crawlin' on the floor_

 _And I've never known a girl like you before_

Who the hell is playing the damned song in the background again?!

 _ **Wolverine grins mischievously.**_

 _ **I did!**_

"Oh hey Logan," Marie's chink pulled the old man Logan's head out of the horny Wolverine's ass again. He wiped the mental drool off his mental chin and cleared his throat, running his eyes all over the floor, looking for invisible germs.

She hurried to him with a wide victorious grin. "So, how's your 'darlin' lookin' now? Is that clean enough for ya?"

Who would want to look at the damned old bike of Scooter when you had a 'dripping hot' Southern Belle before you, increasing the damned Global Warming?

"Logan? LOGAN!" a sharp snap broke Logan out of his mesmerized contemplation. "You okay, sugah? I asked you somethin'!"

"U-Uhm, yeah.." Logan lowered his gaze and answered, confused and hard. "It's clean enough now but unfortunately," smirking, he took his thumb up to wipe a large grease stain off her left cheek. "The job got ya dirty."

Logan never cared about Marie's skin but his touch always put the poor girl in panic mode. She tried to step back but the tip grazed the soft skin anyway but his thumb almost froze on the smooth surface when he didn't feel the pull of Marie's absorbing force he always did. It also took Marie a long moment to realize whatever was happening.

Her rounded eyes met Logan's whose thumb was still resting on her cheek. "Marie, your skin..."

They instinctively waited for a long minute to see if anything happened or not but when Marie didn't bring the feral man to his knees this time, stunned and overjoyed, she jumped into his arms and captured his mouth in a hot lip lock. Before the feral man could even react to the dramatic situation, she pulled back and grinned.

"AH CAN CONTROL MAH SKIN, SUGAH! OH GOD, CAN YAH BELIEVE THAT?!"

It took Marie another dramatic moment to realize what she'd just done. She kissed Logan? She really just fucking kissed her shit-hot knight in adamantium armor, Logan?!

Shocked, happy and aroused, Marie tried to mumble a quick apology. "A-Ah'm s-sorry, Log-"

Now it was Marie whose eyes turned into flat white flying saucers from the movies of 50's as her sentence was once again cut off by a searing kiss of Logan who was even happier than Marie that he now could touch every inch of the body he'd desired for years.

The shocking kiss blew Marie's mind. She just couldn't believe her teenage wet dream had finally come true! She had no idea how to react to this sensual Invasion of Logan's lips. Her first and only kiss before Logan's was from Cody, but they were both totally immature that time but Logan, damn! The man was gentle and demanding at the same time!

Before Logan could realize his mistake and freeze his testosterone level, remembering all the teachings she'd collected from all those romantic movies, Marie shakily cupped Logan's cheeks and started responding to the magical kiss.

"P-Please, Logan.." she murmured against his lips. "Don't even think about stoppin' now..."

Encouraged by that, Logan grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her into a hard but passionate Salsa of lips. The rough tip of his tongue came out and licked her wet petals. "Don't worry darlin', I won't."

Marie instinctively opened her mouth to let Logan dip his tongue into the deep pond of her sweet taste. Their eager tongues embraced each other like reunited lovers, drinking each other's essences. Logan tasted just like he smelled. Cigar, Molson's and Canada. _Yum_.

 **M:W:M:W:M:W:M**

Keeping her occupied with his lips, Logan picked up Marie and advanced toward his Harley. Marie's arms and legs absentmindedly wrapped him so tightly even air couldn't go through them. His mouth lowered and began to collect the small shining droplets sitting on her sweet spot. The plain action caused Marie to groan again.

"Mmmm!" Marie threw her head back with a loud moan as Logan's searching hand slid down to grab her leather clad ass. The groping touch made her eyes roll close.

Marie opened her eyes when she fell the cold leather under her. She blushed softly when she found herself lying on the seat of Logan's bike. "Logan, what if anyone comes-"

"Don't worry darlin," Logan tapped his nose, smirking. "Gonna smell'em before they find us." he quickly parted Marie's legs and leaned over to cover her small body with his large one.

"Ohhh..." Marie arched her back with another loud groan as Logan slipped his hands into her soaking wet shirt to caress her soft pale skin while his mouth started placing stinging kisses and licks all over her throat. He smirked in the crook of her neck when his fingers grazed her little but stiff nipples. His hand cupped the full flesh, squeezing her hard cherries lightly between his index finger and thumb, making her gasp breathlessly.

With a sharp snikt, Logan carefully sliced both Marie's top and bra from inside and threw them aside. His mouth now covered her tit, sucking her brownish pink nipple like a thirsty man. Roaming her trembling fingers through his wild hair, Marie's body thrust forward, pushing more of the plump flesh into his hungry mouth.

"O-Oh Logan...just keep doin' that, sugah..."

His mouth switched to the other one, flicking his tongue back and forth, wetting the hard button. Then he took the skittle between his front teeth and began to suck hard while his tongue moved up and down rapidly, making her gasp like she was on a planet with no oxygen.

To heighten the deranging sensation Marie was feeling, Logan slid down and roughly unbuttoned her shorts. Marie's mouth and eyes turned into three perfect cyphers as Logan's fingers snuck into panties and softly tapped her hot pussy. She whispered his name repeatedly as his thick middle finger enter her tight wet hole and his thumb began caressing her clit.

Marie started writhing like a fish (or octopus, they're my favorite) without water as Logan touched the place only she had so far. "Oh gawd, YES! Just like that, Logan!"

Thrashing her head wildly from side to side, Marie couldn't help but waving against the sweet torture of Logan's finger. When her first orgasm knocked at the door of her intoxicated brain, she brought her legs together, holding him there, not wanting to let go of this magical hand, ever!

"Yes yes yes, Logan, please don't stop!"

Tears began flowing down her cheeks as she bit down on her bottom lip to prevent herself from screaming, so no one near the Garage could hear her moans of pleasure. Logan's mouth began to tease her left nipple again while his fingers kept torturing her g-spot until she was banging her head against the wet seat again and again like a hammer.

"Oh gawd, oh my great almighty mutant loving GAWDDD!"

But before Marie could receive he'd sweet sweet release, Logan pulled his fingers back. Marie's eyes snapped open and glared at the feral devil (with actual horns) who just grinned at her in response.

"Wanna feel better, just wait a second!"

Before Marie could understand anything, Logan ripped off the damned leather hiding his price from him and buried his face into her shaved pussy and drove his thirsty tongue into her hole, licking her warm essence like a starving Wolverine he was!

 **M:W:M:W:M:W:M**

O-Oh fuck!"

That was all Marie could mumble against her palm as his tongue lapped repeatedly at her clitorius like it was Willy Wonka's last chocolate. As a damned result, she muffled her soul shuddering release against her palm and squirted into his mouth like a broken dam. The feral man grabbed her hips so she couldn't move an inch and dove into her to bathe his tongue and face in her sweet alcohol.

"Shit Marie," he grinned against her velvety folds. "Ya taste better than any fuckin' beer I've ever tasted!"

After swallowing every last drop of her pouring sweet liquid he extracted from her, Logan straightened back up, wiped his chin with the tip of his tongue and leered at Marie's splayed out panting frame on his motarcycle. Her perfectly creamy body covered with sweat and her release looked the most beautiful thing to both him and his animal at the moment.

"Yer so fuckin' beautiful, Marie.." Marie opened her eyes and blushed again, looking at Logan rapidly taking off his clothes. His magnificent body made her Mini Me drool again. He walked up to her like a tiger stalking its prey and picked up Marie's pleasure weakened body in his arms before straddling the Bike. Marie locked his legs around him as his lips captured hers again.

"Mmmm..." unconsciously moving against his hardened shotgun, Marie's tongue parted his lips and immerse into his mouth to battle his again. Logan slipped one arm under her round ass and brought his free hand up to her head to grab the wet locks of her mahogany hair and pull her head harder into their heated kiss. Marie moved her hands to his shoulder to leave her own blood drenched marks that disappeared as soon as they came.

He abruptly broke the kiss and look into Marie's eyes with a deep sigh. "Do ya really want this Marie? I mean, your first time, with me on this goddamn old bik-"

"Shhh..." Marie's index finger silenced him. She smiled when he mischievously nipped the inner skin. "Ah've waited fer this moment fer years. Don't ruin it with yer stupid thoughts." Logan smirked and nodded.

"A-AHHH!" the next sound Marie let out was another scream of pleasure as his flared head squeezed past her soft nether lips into her dripping quivering core. Red nails dug into his broad shoulders again due to slight pain. His back arched as his hips slowly entered into her wet profundity inch by a beautiful inch. When he was finally inside her completely, Logan stopped for a minute, to feel the silky tight heaven around his length.

"Yer damn tight, baby!" Logan growled as he started slowly moving in and out of her. When the pain subsided completely, Marie unconsciously began waving against his length, Logan gripped her jiggly ass and started bouncing her up and down off his dick hard and fast.

 _ **Wolverine moon walks.**_

 _ **Oh yeah baby, ride our dick hard!**_

Logan let out guttural moan of pleasure as Marie gripped her walls tighter around him, making him thrust into her faster and harder. He could already feel himself about to cum but didn't want to, not so soon. He leaned back and crossed his arms behind his head, simply signaling Marie to take over from here.

Marie got the signal and leaned forward to slap her hands on his chest. Slowly but passionately, she started sliding herself up and down his shaft, biting her lip in escatasy. The visible veins present on his cock were also creating a maddening friction between skins. Gripping his beefy pecs, she began moving her ass up and down gliding her dripping pussy up and down his tower. Her essence streaming down Logan's cock and making a small pool on the seat.

Marie tossed her head back and growled in pure lust. "Make meh cum baby, just make meh fuckin' cum!"

When Logan heard Marie's breathless pleas, he sat back up, grabbed her bubbly cheeks and pushed her down hard on his length, filling her up completely. Her louder screams were music to his ears. Wanting more of her, he pulled her down, her breasts crushed against his chest and began madly thrusting upward as hard as his pelvis would allow again and again until she received the most powerful orgasm of her just started sex life.

She hugged Logan tightly and screamed i his ear. "OH FUCK, LOGAN! AH'M COMING, SUGAH!"

Her virgin core squirted around her length like a damned river this time. The silky blanket of her inner walls gripped his thrusting length furiously and almost halted Logan's shoves. As a result, he also came with a loud roar and filled her cunt with his thick white milkshake.

"Oh fuck, babe, yer amazin'!"

Gasping breathlessly, they both kept stroking each other's backs until they both finally regained their abilities of speaking. Marie slowly pulled back and smiled at Logan. "Time for the first selfie of our ride."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Are ya serious?"

"Shut up!"

Using the magnatic force she'd absorbed from Magneto years ago, she pulled her phone placed on the nearby bench back to her and touched the camera's icon. She raised the phone in the air before recapturing Logan's lips with hers. With their lips still on each other's, not breaking their kiss, they both looked up to the camera.

"Say cheese!"

 **M:W:M:W:M:W:M**

"Marie? MARIE!" a sharp snap of Logan's fingers broke Marie out of her hottest wet dream. Logan glared at the river flowing out of the pipe in her hand. "Are ya on the mission of finishing all the water of Xavier's house?"

"Uh-no," with an awkward smile she threw the pipe down as she realized it was all just a daydream. "I was just-"

"Ugh-just forget it and go change," he put on his aviators. "We don't have all day."

"Yeah, right, I should go and change." blushing furiously, she tucked a wet lock behind her ear and spun to go back into the mansion.

Leering at his Southern Belle's perfect butt cheeks swaying from side to side like a pendulum from behind the dark shades, Logan smirked and shook his head. What did she think? He didn't smell her intoxicating arousal still teasing his nostrils?

His first stop is going to be the local pharmacy for a box of Trojans and rubber gloves.

"Don't worry, darlin', all your wet dreams are gonna come true by the time this ride ends."

 **M:W:M:W:M:W:M**

 _ **A Girl Like You-**_ **A classic gem by Edwyn Collins.**

 **Don't forget to leave a favorite and reviews, my Roganers ;-}**


End file.
